Baby, Your Baby
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Like a wish coming true, Baby's spirit is pulled from the Impala. Now the trouble is, Dean is still a Demon and Sam is unsure what to make of it. But one thing is for certain, Baby wants her Dean back. First Person POV
1. Words

Words

They were just words. I mean, I know he didn't mean them. He couldn't have.

I waited until Sam had taken him away, and after a few moments, Sam returned, and placed a hand on my hood.

"He didn't mean it, baby."

I wished I could cry.

I wished I was human.

I wish…

I wish Dean was back.


	2. Needs

**THANK YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

I couldn't explain it. I didn't want to.

All I knew was I was standing in front of my old self, and feeling the weight of my body filling my now two legs. Not wheels, legs.

Real legs, like the humans I had watched for so long.

"Why?" I asked, shaking my head, feeling my long hair move across my shoulders.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I turned to face the man who made it possible, who brought me to life in a way I always hoped, but never dreamed.

"Because he needs you, not just Sam, but you, Baby," He answered, tenderly. "If Dean is going to return back to the man we love, then, he is going to need you."

I opened my mouth. I couldn't speak. My eyes turned to the body I had inhabited for years, and I let out a breath. "I'm just a car." I whispered, feeling the force of my words.

He smiled, and shook his head. "No, Baby, you are not just a car." He responded, drawing my attention back to him. "You are what he loves most, besides Sam. You are his constant, and he needs you now more than ever."

I felt my heart breaking, and I slowly shook my head. "Did you give me a heart?" I wanted to know. I've always had it, and it grew from the moment I felt Dean's hands on my steering wheel, his kind, strong hands.

For years, I had felt and craved his touched. I came to life the moment Dean sat behind the wheel, and I fell in love.

Dean was the man I was destined for. I was his Impala. I was more than just a car to him. I was his lady, his happy place, his home, part of his family.

I had wanted so many times to stop him, and say, I'm here. I'm alive, but as always, I just let my engine purr in the way he loved to hear.

I closed my eyes, and lowered my head.

"I gave you a heart the moment you needed one." He answered, stepping back. "I knew you were needed, Baby, and I knew that one day, Dean would need you the way you need him." He added, letting his voice drift as he disappeared.

I let the tears fall down my face. _"It's just a car, Sam."_

Anger filled me, and I turned on my heel, and glared at the door in the garage. "I'm not just a car, Dean Winchester. I'm your Baby." I stated, marching with all the force, I knew my horsepower engine could take.

I paused at the door, and inhaled deeply. "I'm your Baby." I whispered, with a smile touching my face, and headed through the door.

I had to save my Dean.

Even if I got hurt doing it…

 **~XXX~**

I didn't know where I was going.

Usually, I knew because of my driver and my terrific sense of direction, but that was the Impala, and right now, I wasn't the Impala.

I was a human, a woman, who didn't know anything about her environment.

I stopped in front of a mirror, and swallowed as I took in my image. My face was oval shaped, and my hair was wavy, and instead of black, it was a dark brown. I frowned. I would have expected my hair to be black like the color of my home.

I lifted my eyes to see the color, and I gasped. Instead of headlights, my eyes were the color of amber. Amber, I never would have imagined. I lifted my right hand to my face, and I sighed.

Smooth, I had smooth skin.

I smiled, and I saw my teeth were white and straight. I looked down at my body, and I frowned. I needed a covering.

Why did he pull me out of my home without clothes?

I groaned, and turned on my heel, and found the closest room. I froze as I looked around.

I was Dean's room.

I recognized the detail anywhere. I smiled as I saw the guns on the walls, and the pictures beside his bed. I nodded, and moved to the closet, and searched for anything I could put on.

I smiled, as I inhaled his scent. Oh, yeah, I needed help, but after so many years alive in a car, what else was I going to do?

I pulled out a pair of jeans, and slipped them on. I smiled, as they fit, or so I thought. As soon as I took a step, they fell down, and I frowned.

Surely, he had something I could wear. I shook my head, and pulled out a robe, and wrapped around me.

I needed to find something else.

I had moved gingerly through the bunker, careful not run into Sam or Dean or whoever, mainly because I wasn't ready to face them, clothes or no clothes.

I pushed a door open, and looked around. It seemed alright enough, and as I closed the door behind me, I turned on the light.

Several clothes were thrown into the room, and I nodded. I should find something in here. I looked around, and it was as if this was a laundry room, as some clothes were women clothes, and some men's clothes. I smiled as I remembered the red haired girl that came around sometimes.

Carly, no, Charlie, yeah, that was her name. These must have been hers.

I lifted the clothes, and sniffed, and hummed as I realized they were clean, and looked through to find anything I could wear.

I picked up some underwear and jeans, and slipped them on.

I smiled as I noticed they were a perfect fit, and proceeded to gather up a white tank, and slipped it over my head. I nodded, and pulled my dark hair out of my tank, and slid my feet in some socks, and then some boots.

I noticed a leather jacket on one of the hangers, but I shrugged my shoulders. It was too hot for that thing, maybe later, if there was a later.

I turned on my heel, and opened the door.

"Dean, where are you?" I whispered, and left the laundry room.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I didn't want to write anything for the first chapter, but this one I will. I have already written the first few chapters of this story, so you will get more chapters soon!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This story won't be long.**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Your Girl

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

I wasn't prepared. I truly wasn't.

The moment I heard the sound of a door breaking, my newly formed heart crumbled in fear. "Dean…"

I knew without seeing the scene what was happening. I knew the danger. I felt it.

My right hand trailed up to my chest, and I rested it there, hoping to still my heart, but I couldn't. I needed to move forward. I had to.

My Dean needed me.

"I like the disease."

I stilled in the hallway, and saw Sam backing up in the hall. I swallowed, and wanted to move forward, but my legs froze.

"Dean, stop it! I don't want to use this blade on you." Sam shouted, and my heart broke once again. How could it break so much?

Sam turned his head towards me, and a questioning look appeared on his face. He didn't recognize me that much was certain.

How could he? I've been inside a car for God knew how long.

He shook his head, and moved towards me. "Who are you?" He asked, grasping my arm with his free one.

I lifted my gaze to his. "Baby," I stated, not leaving room for explanations.

Sam searched my eyes, and I could tell he didn't believe me.

I shook my head, and sighed. "Later, I need to talk to Dean." I remarked, moving forward, set in my mission that my Dean needed me.

"You can't like this." Sam remarked, pulling me back, just as the door crashed. "Run,"

I backed up, and did what he instructed.

I ran.

 **~XXX~**

I'm not sure what happened next. Which seemed to be a running theme with me, but all I can say was one minute I was running down the hall, then the next, I felt arms encircle me, and a blade touched my neck.

"Where's Sam?"

I swallowed. I recognized that voice. How could I not? It haunted my dreams, every night. Yes, cars can dream, especially if they have a spirit, which I did, always had. "I don't know." I answered, my voice shaking. "Dean…" I began, and his arms slacked.

"Who are you? One of Sam's girls," He asked, with a sneer on his voice.

I shook my head, as little as I could. "No, I'm your girl." I answered, defiantly.

"I don't have a girl." He returned, turning my body around, and slammed me into the wall.

The force of the collision made my head hit the concrete of the walls, and my breath shorten for a moment. My eyes opened, and caught his green eyes, eyes that seemed so dark, so different from my memories. "You have me." I answered, breathless.

Dean tilted his head, and for a moment, I saw his eyes melt into recognition. "Baby?"

I smiled, and nodded my head. "It's me, Dean." I whispered, water filling my eyes.

I could tell Dean was struggling to accept it, by the way his jaw clenched, and his eyes fought to stay light. I risked lifting my hand to his face, and touched his semi-scruffy jaw. "What's happened to you?" I asked, knowing what it was, but I wanted to hear it from him.

Dean loosened the grip on my arm, and lifted his left hand to touch my face. "I died, Baby." He answered, his voice breaking into pieces.

I started to shake my head, but the moment I saw his eyes starting to change, I knew I had to get out. "Forgive me," I whispered, and lifted my knee to his crotch, causing him to stagger back, and I watched in horror as the Demon appeared from within.

I felt a hand touch my arm, and I knew without looking it was Sam. He started to push me behind him, but I couldn't leave. I couldn't. Yes, I was stupid, but I knew Dean was still in there. I just knew it. "He's still in there." I remarked, and I knew Sam understood what I meant.

Dean raised the hammer, and aimed it at Sam's head, and Sam ducked, and I fell to the ground, hard. I lifted my head to see Sam place the dagger under Dean's neck, and my gas ran cold, or my blood.

"Sam, please," I begged, I couldn't stand the thought of Dean dying, no matter what form he was. I wasn't going to be Baby without Dean. I wasn't going to be anything. My entire existence depended on him. It was crazy, but that's the way I was designed.

"Do it, Sam." Dean urged, his eyes cold and distant.

I felt the water from before fall down my cheeks. "Dean…" My voice broke as I called his name, and he lowered his eyes to me, and I saw the change as I had seen moments before. His eyes were focused on mine, and I could see from the corner of my eye that Sam had lowered the dagger.

I could sense Sam's questions, but I couldn't answer them. Not now, not when Dean needed me focused. Dean jerked his head, and his eyes flashed black, and he stepped towards Sam.

I hollered my protest just when Castiel appeared behind Dean, and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's over, Dean." Cas stated, holding tight and fast.

I clamored to stand, and I felt Sam's hand on my arm, helping me. I let out a small whimper as Dean roared, an inhuman roar, and I leaned into Sam's side.

"Let go of her!" Dean roared, and I shook my head. "She's my Baby!" He shouted, his black eyes glaring brighter, if that was possible.

Castiel tightened his hold around him, and soon Dean collapsed in his arms. I stepped forward, but Sam held me back. I wanted to go with Dean and Cas, as Cas carried towards a room I didn't know about. Of course, how could I?

I bowed my head, and finally turned to face Dean's brother.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, his voice shaking, I was assuming from the fight with his brother.

I inhaled deeply, and lifted my eyes to his. "I am who he said." I began, my eyes burning into his. "I'm Baby." I added, with a soft smile.

"Baby?" Sam asked, bowing his head to look at me better. I realized how tall he was compared to my short frame, but I overlooked that, and nodded.

"I'm the spirit that resides in the Impala or Baby as Dean calls me." I explained, bowing my head with a soft smile.

Sam looked as if he didn't believe me, but I lifted my hand to stop his questions. "I was pulled out of the car to help Dean. I know you have questions, and so do I, but Dean comes first." I stated, backing away, and headed down the hall towards the room where Dean was being held.

"Are you coming?" I shouted over my shoulder, and heard Sam clear his throat, and follow me down the hall.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **This story is different than others I've written. I'm trying something new with writing in first person. I hope you like it.**

 **This story won't be long. I've already have it planned out. The next chapter needs a little revision, but it should be up soon.**

 **Until Next Time...**


	4. Need You

**I'm so thrilled that so many have taken an interest in this story!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

I watched from a few feet away as Sam injected the needle in Dean's arm, and stepped back.

I felt eyes on me, and I turned to find Castiel looking at me with a knowing, yet questioning, expression. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. How could I? I didn't know if this was going to work.

I wanted Dean back, but I knew when he did, back in the car I went, and goodbye to knowing my boys, knowing him, in human form.

I knew the simple, straightforward explanation to Sam wasn't going to cut it after this, but I didn't want to drag it out, because what was there to say?

One minute I was wishing I could cry after hearing Dean call me just a car, and the next thing I knew, I was flesh and bone, able to walk and talk.

I didn't know how long I was going to be in this form, and it didn't matter. I had tried to explain to Sam, who seemed to take it for the moment, but didn't tarry, too long on the subject when there was something more pressing to consider.

Dean…

We wanted him back. That much we both understood, even if we didn't get to know each other as humans.

"He pulled you out, didn't he?"

I turned my gaze to Castiel, and studied his face, vaguely noticing Sam had turned his head a fraction before bowing it, waiting for my answer and for Dean to wake up. "Wha…?" I asked, but my words were cut short when Castiel lifted my right hand, and showed me the markings on my wrist. Markings I vaguely remember receiving when I felt the knife in my door.

"He pulled your soul out of the Impala to save Dean, didn't he?" Castiel asked once again.

I swallowed, and slowly nodded, pulling my wrist from his grasp. "How did you know?" I asked, turning my attention back to the still unconscious Dean.

Cas studied me, and his gaze could have burned into my soul. "Dean knew." He answered, causing me to finally smile.

"He knows his Baby." I remarked, turning my head to gaze at the angel.

Cas lowered his eyes a fraction, and slowly nodded. "He does."

I nodded, and turned to step closer to Dean. "I don't know much." I began, feeling Sam and Cas' eyes on my back. "All I knew was he hurt me when he called me just a car, and I wanted nothing more than to help get him back, because that was not my Dean." I began, turning back to them. "Next thing I know he pulls me from my home for the past thirty years, and tells me I can help, and that I had to." I stated, watching them carefully.

Sam's face filled with questions, and I wanted to answer him. God knew I wanted to answer him, but before I could, I heard a groan behind me.

I turned, and watched as Dean's head lifted and his eyes, filled with the blackness of the demon, slowly disappeared, and the soft green eyes I knew well, caught mine, and I knew.

Dean was back. My Dean was home.

 **~XXX~**

I didn't stick around after they had untied him. I knew there were still answers, but I couldn't give them. I just couldn't.

I stood in front of my home, or where I had resided for the past thirty or something years, and sighed. I remembered the day I came to life, and the day I wished I could be human.

"When cars are built, if they are built correctly, they are able to carry a soul." I began out loud, sensing someone behind me. "I was born the moment a young man climbed in the driver seat, and touched my steering wheel with such love and kindness; I wanted to stay in his possession for the rest of my life." I continued, turning to face the one who had entered the garage.

"Cars have souls if they are treated with respect and care." I continued, touching the hood of my residence. "We can't talk, not like humans can, but we provide comfort and pleasure, as much as we are able." I added with a smile.

"You have been with us for…" Sam began, lifting his left arm out.

I nodded and smiled. "I wanted so much to speak to you both for so long." I began, shifting my gaze to the wall. "How is he doing?" I asked, wanting to know. I had to know.

Sam sighed. "He won't talk to us." He answered, after a moment. I watched as he took a tentative step towards me, and I lifted my head, slightly to gaze into his eyes. "Will you try?"

I heard the plea in his voice, and my heart tugged in my chest. Slowly, I nodded. "I'll try."

 **~XXX~**

I was relieved when Sam didn't ask for more answers, because frankly, I didn't want to answer them. All my mind could focus on was Dean, and how much I wanted him to be alright.

I knew it would be a long road back to the Dean he was before, and that the Mark was going to continue to work on him, but I knew his love for me, or my shell, would return.

I frowned outside his room, and closed my eyes. He loved the Impala, but me? I was nonexistent in his eyes, so of course he wouldn't love me. Until today, the boys never even knew about my soul.

I lifted my hand, and gently knocked on his door, hoping that he wouldn't turn me away. I heard a gruff noise from inside the room, and I froze when the door opened, and Dean, wearing the same red shirt as before, stood on the other side, staring at me.

"Baby,"

My heart skipped in my chest at the name he had given me, and I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. I lifted my right hand to the room, and he nodded, allowing me to enter his private quarters.

I looked around, and frowned at the changes made in only a few hours. "You've changed the room." I remarked, shaking my head.

Dean nodded, and moved around me. "It's not a home anymore." He remarked, moving to stand in front of me.

I shook my head. "Dean, this is the first home you've had in years. Don't throw it away." I stated, wanting him to believe it.

His eyes narrowed, and my heart calmed to a cold stillness. "How could I consider it a home, after everything I've done?" He asked, his voice breaking, and yet still hard.

I felt my shoulders deflate, and I bowed my head for only a second. "You remember everything, then." I replied, softly.

He nodded. "Yeah," He returned, backing away. "I remember attacking you and Sam…" He threw his arms out, letting his frustration blow out around him.

I stood in my position, wanting to help him, but I didn't know how. I'd only been in human form for only 24 hours, what did I know about it physical contact?

He turned and focused on my face, and I saw the questions I had seen in Sam's eyes appear in his. "How did I know it was you in the hallway?" He asked, stepping back towards me. "How did I know?"

I let my mouth lift in a small smile, and I sighed. "Because I'm your Baby, Dean, always have been, since the moment you sat behind my steering wheel, and turned the key to bring me to life." I answered, tilting my head to the side.

He swallowed, and I could tell he was struggling to believe me.

"I've always been there when you needed me, Dean." I continued, stepping closer to him. "When you needed someone to hold you, I was there. Not in the conventional way, but I was still there." I shrugged my shoulders.

Pausing, I tried to think how to phrase my next words, and I smiled. "I was able to talk one night. To you," I added with a nod of my head to Dean. "Remember,"

Dean lowered his eyes, and smiled. "The night I made the deal," He whispered, nearly choking on his words.

I nodded, and bowed my head. "I was able to reach out to you that night, and I never forgot." I added, sadly.

Dean swallowed, and stepped forward, until we were only a few breathes apart. "Baby…" He began, as I saw the pain on his face. "What I said before…" He began, but I held up my hand.

"I know, Dean. You weren't you. I…" I paused, swallowing. "I understand that."

He shook his head. "You have never been just a car to me, Baby." He returned, lifting his left hand to brush some strands of hair from my face.

I smiled, and leaned into his touch, craving it, as I always did. "I know, and you've never been just a driver to me." I responded, watching him smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"After everything I've done, attacking you and hurting Sam, how could you both ever forgive me?" He asked, choking lightly at the last word.

Emotion was never a fine point with Dean. I knew that. I felt it every time he would climb into my driver seat, and let it all out. I smiled, as best as I could, and lifted my left hand to his face, stroking the skin I remember feeling a few hours before. "Because it wasn't you," I answered, letting my thumb run over his roughened cheek. "It was Mark controlling you." I added, watching the torment form in his eyes.

"I let it control me, Baby." He returned, and I could feel him trying to retreat back into his shell, but I couldn't let. I wouldn't.

"No, you didn't, Dean." I returned, shaking my head. "It caught you in a small moment of weakness, and you fought it. YOU fought it." I stated, emphasizing on the word you to make my point.

I could tell he was still struggling, and my heart leapt in my chest. "You broke through when the demon side tried to hurt me. Remember?" I continued, lifting my right hand to his chest, feeling the muscles tense then relax underneath my touch.

He closed his eyes, and I could tell he was remembering. "You were my Baby." He whispered, finally opening those green eyes I loved so much.

"I still am, Dean. Always," I whispered, feeling my eyes fill with water once again.

He searched my eyes, and I felt my blood run hot at his gaze. I had often seen couples gaze at each other like this, and I had always wished to be on the receiving end, but never had I imagined my wish would come true, especially with it being Dean.

His head began to bend, and I waited on painted breathe, as my lips opened slightly, waiting, wanting the touch I had craved for years.

His lips touched mine, and I melted, if that was proper term for someone who had spent her life inside a car. His fingers threaded inside my hair, pulling my head closer to his, until there was nothing between us, nothing but a small fraction of air.

His lips moved over mine, in a gentle fashion, mainly because he knew I was somewhat new to this, but I was learning. Oh, was I learning.

My body was on fire, and my left arm wrapped around his neck while my right wrapped around his waist, and I could feel and hear him moan just before we pulled back.

My eyes opened, and I focused on him, as well as I could.

"That was better than I dreamed." He whispered, smiling only a fraction.

I returned his smile, and nodded. "Way better," I returned, stroking the side of his face.

"I don't think I'll ever look at you the same way again, Baby." He remarked, solemnly, running his fingers through my dark tresses.

I bit my bottom lip, and I nodded, hiding the pain that tugged at my heard. "Neither will I, Dean." I returned, and I could tell he read my pain.

Dean shook his head, and pulled me into his embrace, and held me so tightly, I could barely breathe, but I didn't care. I was here. In his arms, and that was all that mattered. I could feel him. Actually feel him, I could hold him, and by God, I was going to do that until I was put back inside the Impala once again.

"Don't leave me, Baby." He whispered, brokenly, and I realized how much he did need me.

I smiled, sadly, grateful he couldn't see my face, and dipped my face into his neck to place a swift kiss there before answering. "Never, Dean,"

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I'm trying to stay true to what I had originally thought of, and I hope you approve of the direction of the story!**

 **Next Chapter will be coming soon!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	5. Doubt

**I know I left this hanging for a bit, but I had this halfway written, and I forgot to finish it. Sorry. Life is hectic, what with me trying to get my Masters and all.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

I thought after a few days with Dean being cured, the man who pulled me out would appear, and put me back in, but instead of him showing up, I was with my boys, getting to know them in a way that I always imagined.

"Thank you guys so much by the way of pushing those soldiers down my throat." I stated, shaking my head, feeling Dean's hand on my shoulder.

Sam laughed, and shook his head. "We were kids, what did we know?" Sam stated, lifting the bottle to his mouth. "Besides, you were the first home we ever had, so…"

Dean bowed his head, and I turned my gaze to his expression, and touched his leg with my right hand. Since our talk a few days ago, Dean hardly left my side, scared that I would disappear, and never return.

I knew he was dependent on me, as I was him and somehow, I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. Dean was the one who brought me to life, and I loved him.

No, I haven't told him. Not because I couldn't, but because I didn't know how. The moment we kissed a few days ago had been amazing, and a first for me, and yet we hadn't kissed since.

I wondered at one time if it was because he finally realized that I was going to be placed back in the Impala, or if he wanted to 'take it slow' as so many humans called it.

But then I realized, he still thinks of me as a car, his car, the Impala that has always been there. Not the spirit, the woman that lived within, and had yearned for him in a way that made it impossible.

I was just his car.

"Baby?"

I lifted my eyes, and found Sam looking at with a questioning look in his eyes, and I realized how quiet I had gotten. I shook my head, and slowly stood up. "I need some air." I remarked, walking out, leaving them behind me.

I walked, my mind running over the past few days. I realized how much I wanted to stay. I needed to stay. I couldn't go back to being a car.

I was human. I was happy with my boys. I wanted to control my own life, not have someone control it for me.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of my old body, for how long, I didn't know. "I looked good, didn't I?" I asked, knowing he was standing behind me.

"You still do."

I frowned, and lowered my head. "I'm still your car, Dean." I whispered, shaking my head. My voice conveyed my heartache.

I felt him stepping closer, until he turned, and leaned against my old hood. "You think that?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

I nodded my head, and sniffed, letting it click that I was crying. "No matter what has happened, how I came to be or whatever, I'm still the Impala."

Dean shook his head, and grasped my upper arms, turning me to face him. "Listen to me, Baby, you are more than this car beside us." He began, his gaze burning into my eyes. "Yes, I will still love this car, but you…" He paused, lifting his right hand to caress my face, brushing my hair behind my hair. "You are so much more."

I recalled the words he had said to me a few days before, before we kissed. I was more than a car to him. Is this what is called human insecurities? I wanted to ask, but no words would form. The look in his eyes stilled my words, and saw the truth.

He did see me as more than just a car. It was my difficult, stubborn self that was having a hard time understanding it. After all, this was why I became human, wasn't it? I became human so I could straighten him out.

"What am I?" I asked, my words choked in my throat.

He smiled, and caressed my face. I could see the pain in his eyes, but it wasn't from me, no. It was from the thought that I would leave. "You are my Baby." He answered in a husky tone.

I smiled, and lifted my hand to touch his face. "Am I really?" I asked, whispering in a breathless tone.

He nodded, and bent his head. "Always," He whispered, before placing his lips on mine.

Like before, I melted in his embrace, and my right arm wrapped around his neck, while my left remained between us as our bodies merged together.

His hand threaded through my hair, and his other hand held me close, pressing against my lower back. There was no other feeling in this world greater than having the man I loved kissing me in a way I had dreamed of for so many years.

He slowly pulled back, taking my lips slowly for one last kiss, and placed his forehead on mine. "I always dreamed of this." He whispered, and I had to smile.

"Are you pulling a chick-flick moment?" I asked, in a light teasing tone.

He groaned, and I felt his body relax against mine. "Don't tell Sam."

I laughed, and realized how much he eased my tension. I pulled back to gaze into his eyes, eyes that had haunted my spirit for years. "Your secret is safe with me." I returned, watching him smile, and pulled me into his embrace.

 **~XXX~**

It really sucked sometimes that I was left out during hunts, or at least it felt like it, but my mind conjured up the times when they needed me, and vital I was…

Was

What a funny word? My counterpart, the Impala was a vital part. Me, the spirit inside, wasn't.

I traced the picture in front of me, and I sighed. My boys…

The phone they have given me rang beside me, and I smiled as Sam's name flashed across the screen.

"Couldn't live without me, huh?" I asked, in a teasing tone, hiding the pain I felt.

Sam chuckled, making me smile. "Well, I know Dean can't." He responded with a laugh as I heard a slap from the other end.

"What's up, Sam?" I asked, placing my elbows on the table.

Sam sighed. "How are you doing?"

I heard his concern over the phone, and my heart dropped. I wasn't sure why, but it seemed to hurt that they were calling to check on me. "I'm not a baby, Sam."

"No, but…"

"For God's sake, Sam, give me that phone."

I smiled, unashamedly as I heard Dean's voice on the other end.

"Baby?"

My heart skipped when his voice came through. "Dean," I responded, noticing my breath was short.

"We're going to be late getting back. A case has showed up." He explained, and my heart sank in my chest. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to stay on the sidelines.

"Where are you?" I asked, hoping he would give me a clue.

"We're safe, Baby." He answered, and I felt my heart constrain.

I swallowed, and lowered my eyes. "Okay, just be careful, Dean." I remarked, hoping they were. "Both of you,"

"We will. See you soon."

I opened my mouth to respond, when I heard the click on the other end, and I knew what happened.

Dean had hung up on me.

 **~XXX~**

There's not much to do in a bunker where the only inhabitants are men. I mean, come on, how many guns do these boys have? I discovered the kitchen in those days they were gone, and attempted to fuel my body with what I could stir up.

I smiled as I poured the fourth, finally, successful batter for a chocolate pie, and spread cool whip on the top. Grateful for the thing called the net.

I heard voices in the distance, and I bowed my head.

My boys were home.

Turning from the fridge, where I had placed the pie, I smiled and left the kitchen, but the moment I stepped in the large library. I held my breath.

There was Dean, withdrawn and walking away.

I opened my mouth to call out his name, but Sam shook his head.

"We're not staying, Baby." He remarked, moving past me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to find Sam sighing, and slowly turning to face me.

"Dean wasn't ready." He explained, bowing his head.

I felt my heart drop in my chest. "Did he…?" I couldn't find the words to my question, but Sam seemed to understand.

"He wants to continue to hunt, but…" Sam began, his eyes conveying the sadness he was feeling.

I nodded, understanding. "I'm going with you." I stated, lifting my hands to stop Sam's protest. "Sam, I don't know how long I've got with you two, but I don't want to spend it in this bunker, baking pies, and waiting for word that my boys are okay." I added, shaking my head.

"She's coming, Sam."

I felt my heart pound when he heard his voice. I turned to find him standing in the doorway with a bag in his hand.

"I need her." He added, and Sam seemed to agree. I didn't hear his response or see him. My eyes were currently glued to the green tormented eyes of Dean Winchester.

I moved towards him, and stopped a few feet from him, wanting to know, but all I could do was wrap my arms around him, and when I heard the bag drop to the floor, I anticipated the feeling of his arms around my body, holding me close to him.

After a few moments, I smiled as I heard the next words. "Did I hear you say pie?"

 **~XXX~**

It was odd.

Okay, no, odd was not the right word. It was strange; nope still not a good word. It was something to be riding "inside" me and yet not. I didn't know how to explain it. All I knew was I was sitting in the back seat of my old body, and I felt…indifferent.

I could feel his gaze at me at times, and I knew he was concerned. I could see it when I lifted my eyes to his those few times.

"Baby, are you alright?"

I jerked my head to find Sam looking over his shoulder at me, and I tried to smile. "Yeah, fine." I answered, with a forced smile. "It's just…" I trailed off, hating that I could find the right word for it.

"You feel out of place." Sam remarked, and I realized he was right.

I nodded, and bowed my head. "As the Impala, I knew what I was, but now…" I trailed off again. Oh, these human emotions were going to kill me.

Sam smiled, and reached behind to grasp my hands. "It's okay." He comforted, and I could see him as I always had, as a rock.

"You are like a rock." I remarked, watching Sam smile, and I heard Dean laugh. "What?" I asked, glaring at Dean via the rearview mirror.

"Nothing," He remarked, and I narrowed my eyes.

"If would have been nothing you wouldn't have laughed." I stated, and Sam smiled.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You just quoted a Bob Segar song." He remarked, and I smiled.

"That's what you get for playing nothing but rock music in my radio." I stated, turning my head to look out the window, but I glanced back to see Dean watching me with a light in his eyes, and I smiled.

He was still there.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I'm going to try to wrap this up in the next few weeks, but who knows how my schedule will be.**

 **Next Chapter: Musical Baby**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
